Arachnopetagma
by CannibalNel
Summary: I would never fall as low, as to serve someone that desires a butler. Isn't that what you told me? Or at least, that's what I remember you saying, thinking this is the end of us. Afterlife exists, and demons aren't that fond of it. Contains Season 2 Spoilers, ClaudexAlois, and mild shounen-ai.


Disclaimer : I do not own the manga or anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Yana Toboso and the anime producers or whoever made this anime, owns it. But the plot of this crappy fic belongs to me.

_**A/N: **Better listen to Brides To Darkness by Nox Arcana, while reading this fic. It will create the right atmosphere_

_**Arachnopetagma**_

I would never fall as low, as to serve someone that desires a butler. Your soul, will be used either way.

_Wasn't that what you told me?_

The blonde boy laughs, lying in a pool of wild flowers, the gentle wind brushing his fair skin. It was midnight. Or just dark. Hours like midnight and noon wouldn't exist in a demon world.

The boy has been here for quite a while, waiting for the spider. He's watching the blue butterfly, dancing in the wind, never seizing to exist, even when that cold rush tore its winds off. Maybe a butterfly wasn't there at all, the boy's mind playing delirious games, after death took him. Or he was just bored, waiting and waiting.

He was fourteen the night it happened. Exactly the same time as he thought that his wish was fulfilled. He was so sure of himself, able to obtain that demon. Make him his, forever.

Who would half thought that his skull would break in half? As the moonlight fell on them, making the scene all the more beautiful, his soul was crushed. He was not even devoured like he once thought he would be.

The thought of the demon driving his fangs inside him, sucking his soul from his almost dead body made Alois sigh with pleasure. During that delicious moment, Claude would only desire him, and do not think about anyone else. Not Ciel, nor that idiotic butler of his, or Hannah. Nobody but him.

The two of them, driven to insanity, as the boy's soul would leave his body, becoming one with the spider.

Alois daydreamed – or nightdreamed – staring at the dark sky. Wind was replaced by rain then snow. What was the problem of this world? Couldn't the demon god or which ever ruled there make his mind? The blonde boy didn't like rain nor snow. He liked the sun, and hot long days, making fun of his servants, and provoking his demon butler.

Those days were over, not only for the Trancy , but for the Phantomhive heir too. How come those two souls disappeared from the face of the earth in such a manner?

The first one, not even devoured, just killed and thrown away like a stray dog. The second one cursed forever, to live with somebody that could never have his soul.

They were truly damned, even more than those demons that so loved them and wanted them. _Desired them._

The freezing snow had started covering Alois' long legs, then his torso and face. He suddenly shot up, brushing it off his numb skin. He could not wait any longer.

Where is this fool anyway?

Claude Faustus couldn't die. He was a demon. He is a demon. He could maybe be burned to ashes for centuries, or lie inside a grave for all eternity, but one day he would rise again. Demons simply cannnot bring their miserable existence to an end.

That was something that even Alois knew. Just by understanding that he could form a new view of his so beloved butler. He could detest him, for choosing Ciel. Hate him for never caring, for being a fake. Despise him forever , from the moment he dared to drive his fingers deep inside his fragile skull.

Alois laughed, looking around that damned world, his clothes being hit by the wind again and again, taking away that laugh, turning it into a cry of remorse.

He wanted to change everything, take a time machine and decide to not destroy everything. He would have never chosen Claude again.

Nor wanted to kill those villagers, or seduce that old senile perv.

He could be Jim, an honest English boy.

Not Alois an aristocratic brat with no manners.

A blonde eyebrow raised up, and Alois' smile widened even more, hearing the almost silent arrival of somebody just a few meters behind him. He turned around, inspecting the tall man.

There was blood on Claude's clothes, and his glasses were nowhere in sight.

" Will you break the contract... your Highness?"

The Trancy faintly smiled, and took a step forward, standing on tippi-toes.

His hands touched the sides of the demon's face, a strange silence enveloping them.

" I hate Claude so much, I want to kill him. I want to drive your heart out of your pathetic demon body and smash it against the cold pavement. I want to rip you of everything you care of. But I can't find something like that. Ciel became a demon, and disappeared forever. I'm all alone in this stupid world, just because of the contract. It still ties us, even if you thought a simple act of murder would break it."

Claude didn't speak.

The boy took a step backwards, and looked at him.

" I happen to want to live. Even in this dark, dirty world, filled with filthy creatures like you."

They started walking down a muddy road, leading to the woods. A fog had started forming, as they entered it, Alois skipping around the trees, staring at their branches.

" It reminds me of that dream, when I first met you. I thought you would be my savior. Not such thing exists, after all."

The demon continued walking, a blank look on his face.

The woods were too quite for a place that wild animals lived in. The rain had stopped falling, and no wind could be heard. They were truly in the middle of nowhere.

" Claude..."

Light blue eyes shined brilliantly in the dark.

" Yes, your Highness?"

" I will not seize to want you. You will be mine forever, even if you despise me to the depths of your soul. Even if you try to kill me again and again I'll be here. That's your punishment. I'll hover around you till the world ends."

A wide smile formed on his features.

Claude didn't dare to move. He was mad. No actually, he was furious. He wanted that child, Ciel. He desired to make Michaelis suffer, and kill that woman, Hannah, if he ever found them again.

However, the person he truly wanted to hurt was no other than Alois Trancy.

How can such a shallow person, with no morals or the brains to go with it, managed to use him that way?

That part of the boy still remained a mystery to him, even after so many years of being with him. He suddenly felt a hand touching his, pulling him down. His lips met a soft and warm pair, that could only belong to Alois. After all this wasn't the first time this happened.

" You seem so content, master."

Alois chuckled, and started to walk still holding Claude's hand.

" For the first time in my life – or actually afterlife I feel content. The butterfly's finally mine."

Claude looked at him, a mildly shocked expression on his face.

The boy glanced at him, almost bursting into a giggling fit, as they were skipping past a small graveyard. Alois kicked a skull, breaking it into three big pieces of bone.

" Don't tell me you actually thought you were the spider? My little Claude is so naive."

The butler's grip tightened, almost to the point of hurting Alois' hand.

" I would really like to kill you, here, in the middle of nowhere where no one would mourn for you. I would crush your skull, and then cut your body into unrecognizable pieces of meat. And then I would laugh and laugh stomping on the last pieces of your bloody flesh. Alois Trancy I truly, really hate you."

The boy smiled, and continued walking, until they finally reached a clearing, were the full moon could be seen, shining brightly.

" Claude.. I realized you hate me, long before you murdered me that night. I'm not that much of a silly little boy. I know that I was just a tool to obtain Ciel Phantomhive's soul. But that's what making me truly ecstatic, is that me, a simple, ignorant boy that a demon like you thought that could use for his own purposes managed to curse you forever to live like this. If love can't tie you to me... hate will."

Claude looked at him, an unreadable expression plastered on his face.

" I see. But to be true, I never thought you were that much of an airhead. You weren't a very good actor. Even now. Cursed as I am..."

The demon let go of the boy's palm, and bent forward a little, until his face was millimeters away from Alois'.

" … I better make good use of this _damned_ time. Butterflies only have a day to live. But in my current situation, I'll be resurrected, every single day, and night to serve you, master."

There was no reply.

" Call me that name..." the blonde finally broke the silence, his warm breath hitting the demon's lips.

" _Yes.. Your Highness."_

Claude's lips were cold, as they touched that soft mouth, pulling him close to him. The wind had started to become more forceful, hitting the side of their faces.

The demon could still feel the salty water, touching his skin, running down the sides of his jaw, until it dripped down to the cold hearth.

_To whom did those tears actually belong to?_

_Fin?_

_(A.N) – _This is my second Kuroshitsuji fanfic, and my first Claude and Alois one. I hope they are not too OOC, and I'm deeply sorry for my level of grammar and vocab. I hope you enjoyed this short fic _:)_


End file.
